This invention relates to means for detecting the presence of ozone in an atmosphere and, in particular, to an ozone detecting device that utilizes a solid state sensing element in conjunction with an ultraviolet lamp for restoring the sensor to its initial sensing condition after it has been exposed to ozone.
It is well known that the presence of small amounts of ozone in air can be harmful to humans and have an adverse effect on all living organisms and their environment. One area of immediate concern involves high flying aircraft that are capable of passing through the earth ozone layer. Since most aircraft draw at least some of the cabin air from the surrounding atmosphere, it is quite possible to expose those on board to potentially harmful levels of ozone for relatively long periods of time. Because of the nature of ozone, its presence cannot normally be detected without resorting to use of specialized instruments which heretofore were wholly unsuited for use in this type of application.
Three well-known methods of detecting the presence of ozone in air include wet chemistry processes, ultraviolet absorption techniques and chemilum inescents. These processes all work very well but require complex equipment to implement which is difficult to set up and maintain. Typically, these processes are better suited for use in a laboratory than in most industrial applications. Another disadvantage associated with many of the prior art detecting processes that might further limit their applicability involves a slow response time upon exposure to ozone along with an equally slow recovery period.